Rivals
by Face's01
Summary: Cuando crees haber encontrado al amor de tu vida, nunca olvides que siempre habrá una piedra en el camino... y es cuando ella aparece. -Necesito OC's-
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer :** Los personajes de CDM no me pertenecen, sino a Chinomiko y a Beemov.

 **Advertencias :** Rating "T" por vocabulario inapropiado, escenas sexuales, etc.

 **Género :** Romance, Drama, Amistad, Humor.

 **Título :** Rivals

.-.-.

Todo en la vida tiene sus pros y contras, es ley de la vida. Por azares del destino a veces la situación puede sonreírte a tal punto en que tu felicidad opaca toda sombra, o puede darte la espalda de manera tan fría que no sabes si se trata de una mísera pesadilla.

Un tema en particular nos tiene a todos completamente condenados. Destinados a tener que pasar por momentos felices o traumas de por vida… Algo que afectaría en demasía a nuestros tan frágiles corazones.

El amor.

Sentiste una inmensa felicidad al saber que te has encontrado cara a cara con esa persona especial. Aquel que sabes que es para ti y solo para ti, pero… por supuesto los finales felices nunca se han dado fácil.

Y es cuando aparece… _ella._

Esa maldita que mete las narices donde no debería, aquella que también sintió los mismos síntomas en cuanto vio al chico que te pertenece; la misma que también tiene cualidades y defectos que a él le atraen. Tu peor pesadilla… en términos simples: tu rival.

Aunque su aparición no fuera algo que estuviera en tus planes, sabes que no vas a bajar los brazos y a entregar al amor de tu vida así como así. Pelearás, con todo lo que tienes… al final, todo dependerá de ti.

Así que…

¿Estás dispuesta a dar lo mejor de ti contra tu rival?

¿Te animas?

.-.-.

 _¡Hola! Soy nueva aquí en fanfiction y me encantan las historias de CDM._

 _He estado leyendo muy buenas ideas últimamente, (aunque sé que no he dejado comentarios y me disculpo por eso. Pero entiendan…es la flojera xD)_

 _En fin, como iba diciendo, me llamó poderosamente la atención la cantidad de historias que hay con OC's. A mi particularmente me gusta mucho leer como se desenvuelven sus personajes con los chicos de CDM y se me ocurrió una idea genial._

 _Lo explicaré en caso de que no se haya entendido la temática de la historia._

 _Es la primera vez que me animo a escribir…_

 _Haré 5 historias diferentes tratando sobre cada chico: Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Armín y Kentin. Cada chico tendrá a dos chicas que se disputen por él. Como oyeron: dos chicas._

 _Esto quiere decir que recibiré las fichas que me manden y aceptaré a dos por chico (las que yo crea que me parecen más convenientes y más opuestas para que la cosa sea interesante). Me centraré en desarrollar bien a cada una de sus OC (aunque sean 10, no importa) para hacer historias realmente interesantes, donde veremos a dos chicas hermosas ganarse el corazón de dicho chico._

 _Imagino que se estarán preguntando: ¿Quién ganará? (porque obviamente habrá una ganadora)_

 _Y déjenme responderles: eso no se sabrá hasta que yo saque los capítulos xD_

 _La decisión será tomada por mí, aunque también leeré sus opiniones en los comentarios. La ganadora será quien mejor se desenvuelva mientras escribo._

 _Punto_ _importante_ _: Aquella que pierda no debería enfadarse, ¿Quién dice que no tendrá un final feliz?, repito que esto es sólo un juego xD Y está hecho para que las lectoras lo disfruten y sonrían un poco. Anímense a participar, les aseguro que daré lo mejor de mí para hacer un buen trabajo._

 _Sin más que decir, me despido… ¡Y que gane la mejor!_

.-.-.

Ficha

 **Nombre y Apellido:**

 **Edad (16-18):**

 **Nacionalidad:**

 **Apariencia Física:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Historia (un poco sobre la infancia y su llegada al Sweet Amoris, además de su relación con los demás personajes, incluyendo a tu rival*):**

 ***Se puede poner aquí una información general ya que no saben quién será su rival. Cuando tenga todas las fichas…le mandaré a las elegidas por pm un poco de la info sobre la personalidad de su rival (sin revelar quién es) para que así me manden una info más específica sobre su relación con ella.**

 **Chico (Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Kentin y Armín):**

 **Razón por la cual se enamoró de su chico:**

 **Gustos/Disgustos:**

 **Algún dato extra:**

.-.-.


	2. Fichas

**No es un capítulo** , y lo lamento si las desilusiono xD

Nada más subía este aviso para volver a pedir fichas de OC's de las interesadas. Aún no he podido completar las 10 que necesito para la historia. Apenas me han mandado fichas para Nathaniel, Castiel y Lysandro, y ni siquiera han sido dos. Vamos chicas, anímense a participar y completemos las vacantes que faltan para iniciar con la historia :)

Vuelvo a dejar los requisitos para las interesadas:

Ficha

 **Nombre y Apellido:**

 **Edad (16-18):**

 **Nacionalidad:**

 **Apariencia Física:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Historia (un poco sobre la infancia y su llegada al Sweet Amoris, además de su relación con los demás personajes, incluyendo a tu rival*):**

 ***Se puede poner aquí una información general ya que no saben quién será su rival. Cuando tenga todas las fichas…le mandaré a las elegidas por pm un poco de la info sobre la personalidad de su rival (sin revelar quién es) para que así me manden una info más específica sobre su relación con ella.**

 **Chico (Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Kentin y Armín):**

 **Razón por la cual se enamoró de su chico:**

 **Gustos/Disgustos:**

 **Algún dato extra:**


End file.
